Interactive media guidance applications, such as interactive television program guides, are well known in the art. One known guidance feature is a channel scan. Channel scan features generally allow users to initiate a tuning sequence that proceeds from channel to channel without requiring the user to repetitively issue channel change commands. During a channel scan, a guidance application pauses on each channel for a period of time to allow the user to see what is on. Some scans do not tune sequentially, and instead allow users to scan programs that are, for example, only of a certain category.